The five sword of the apocalypse (up for adoption)
by Exploding sword
Summary: When fives swords are uncovered An ancient prophecy is restarted. And this time it won't be stopped from happening. Th prophecy? The sound will scream,th leaves will burn , the waterfall will flow blood, the sea will boil, and the stone will crumble that is the prophecy that is feared to happen. Now it's time for it to happen to the ninja world.
1. A New Weilder part 1

**Okay lets get this chapter rewritten. Probably going to incorporate more into the first chapter. To all those reading without reading prior to the update. Well the next few chapters flow a bit differently then this one.**

 **Also rejoice for those who f**

 **HELL YE GOT OFF MY LAZY ASS AND WROTE SOME SHIT. NOT JUST SOME SHIT FOUR WHOLE THINS ON ONE DAY. That said probably shouldn't have waited so long...ye. Still updated everything ,well except the puppet story..., and even trying to branch into another fandom. It won't be long don't worry. Not just the new fandom even redoing the first story on this site.**

 **Things are coming up. No promises on the next update ,so I hope you enjoy...one of these updates. I've gotta finish the coffee from this spaghetti jar...what don't judge me.**

 **irst found this particular writer and story it is getting an update.**

 **And now without further ado I present**

 **The Five swords of the Apocalypse chapter One New Wielders(updated)**

* * *

It was long ago that a village existed without the knowledge of the others. This village's key difference was the presence of the supernatural in their everyday lives. Demon, angels, and all sorts of creatures walked the street as common as the human population. It's ranks filled with humans and demons who took the form of humans to blend into the outside world .The village constantly experimented on it's human to make them better than the average mortal. It bolstered it's ranks with powerful individuals that were far superior to their human counter part, yet this did not stop one thing.

 **The fall of the village.**

It would be three years before the third ninja war that the mighty village would fall to the combined efforts of three of the major villages , one minor village , and the fuuma clan were enough to destroy the once proud village. The village had been outed by a traitor who harbored and insatiable greed for wealth. Those that escaped the destruction lived a life of constantly being on the run from the villages as they wanted the villages secrets. After years of running a group of the past village emerged with a plan in anger and a desire for vengeance.

They would forage their own prophecy in their own blood. They would create the harbingers of their enemies destruction and satiate their need for retribution. With the blood of demons and angels, metals both exotic to different parts of the world , and a human's own soul they had created five blades that would bring forth the destruction to those that had brought them ruin ;however, those that had hunted them had finally found their whereabouts. They demanded they come with them and tell them their secrets and the knowledge of how to gain entry their research labs as they had closed them off to anyone without the wisdom of how to open them. In anger they attacked with no thought of mercy or anger only the blood of those that had pushed them to this. In the end one last demonic warrior of the village spoke a curse and of the swords that had been found in the skirmish.

 _"HERE ME MORTALS FOR THOSE ARE THE WEAPONS THAT WILL SEAL YOUR FATE!_

 _THEY WILL BURN THE LEAVES TO NAUGHT BUT ASH AND DUST!_

 _THEY WILL SILENCE YOUR INFERNAL SOUND AND REPLACE IT WITH ANGUISH !_

 _THEY WILL MAKE YOUR WATERFALLS RUN RED WITH BLOOD OF THOSE UNWORTHY OF MERCY!_

 _THEY WILL MAKE THE STONES CRUMBLE IN FEAR AND INEVITABLE DEFEAT!_

THEY WILL CAUSE _THE SEAS WILL BURN AND BOIL IN RIGHOUS ANGER!_

 _BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY **YOU .WILL .FALL**_

With his piece said he fell over dying due to his wounds and blood loss. It would have though to be the end of it ,but one of the shinobi who had heard the quote feared this fate. He decided that if he didn't want his family and himself included he should try to help the prophecy, And so he stole and ran away with one of the swords before his treachery could be found. This did little to stop the villages as they tried to use the power of the swords. This failed though as the swords ripped the soul of anyone they found unworthy to carry out the propecy they had been constructed for.

Unwilling to be used for something other than their purpose.

The prophecy the last warrior had mentioned had been brought up the leaders took this as a threat to their villages and went about sealing them away as to prevent the prophecy. From Iwa's darkest cave to the bottom of the mist deepest ocean these weapon's were virtually impossible to find or get to by most. Yet when the motions had been set into place already. Mere mortals could not stop a prophecy only delay the inevitable. The swords purpose would soon be unearthed and primed for their motive. Because it's future weilder was on it's way ,and when one swords was awoken...

So to would the rest.

Because a little boy was in the forest of death

One would normally ask why such a youth would be in a dangerous place. The forest of death was no place for many people , especially children, because of the deadly plants and animals there. Of course given the current child most would welcome the death of what they felt was a horrible beast. Although back to the child he had been their more for his own safety. The forest ,despite it's deadly name, was more of a safe haven then his own village. In the village many would try to hurt and end the boy in a variety of ways.

Most never succeeded.

This didn't discourage them from trying however and they would simply get more creative. So the boy became good at hiding and running to outwit those that tried. One day the boy stumbled into the forest to escape a particularly nasty experience and learned something. People would not follow him hear and the animals liked him. Unknown to him he gave an aura that soothed the beast mind and Drew them to the boy.

It was common to see him sleeping with deadly beast bigger than him. Although today he was their for a different reason. Something was calling to him...beckoning him to come forth . He could not fight this force and was walking forth to it. The animals paying him no mind as he transversed deeper and deeper into the forest.

The boy didn't know what spell had been cast on him only that he had fallen under it. Yet despite his fear of whatever was comtrolling him there was a strange comfort that came with. It was as if whatever pul ling him there knew him personally , and that it wanted to give him something he'd never had the chance to before. Whatever it intended to give him he had no knowledge of.

Though he could only speculate as he went through the moon lit forest. As he walked the comfort only grew more intense causing whatever fear he had to evaporate. Soon he indulgd in nothing but warmth ,despite he cool air, comfort that had spread around his body.

His body had taken him to an unspecified area in the forest ,yet he knew he'd never been here before. The sounds one would normally here in a forest were not present. there was no animals rustling about ,no insects letting out there nateral sounds to alert the boy , and no wind going through the trees. It was if he'd stepped into another dimension then the forest he knew so fondly ,yet he had no fear. It was as if something was telling him he was safe here.

Probably whatever had drew him to the area.

Still he felt incline to agree with whatever called him here. He was aready in the forest ,so there wasn't any doubt he was in danger ,and the strange silence didn't make itslf out to cause him fear. It felt as if it were there to assure him of the safety he was in. He continued his walk ,not that he had a reason to stop, through the he stopped and stared at what the feeling had brought him to.

A hole.

A wide and deep looking hole was in the middle a clearing. The grass was just a few inches taller than his head, once again showing he had no idea where he was, meaning it was a miracle he had stopped. Any sensible person would've left there. Gone home and forgotten the whole ordeal as some rever dream they had concocted ,but the voice was telling him to go down. That down there was safety , warmth , and comfort that he'd longed for. The joy of a mother.

Still the boy looked doubtful of the hole and of the voice that told him so. What did the voice have that could prove him it wasn't lying to the child? Nothing. The voice was asking him to jump down into an abyss so that he could have a mother ,but what if it was a trap? Something from the people to finally get rid of him. Even as the feeling that had been with him grew more and more he still had his doubts.

He looked once more into the hole. If he jumped would the voice grant his wish or would the darkness swallow him up never to be hold again. There was an obvious risk and an obvious reward there just begged the question. Did he gamble andGamble and trust the voice or take the safe bet and go home back where he loved his continued existance...

What was waiting for him back at the village? A handful of people that care for him vs many more that would harm him. Here he was being given a choice to return home with something he wanted or go back empty handed. He wasn't losing anything ,but he was gaining everything if this voice was true. Weighing his options he found his answer.

And as he found it he made the jump and relt gravity doing it's work.

...

...

...

 **PAIN**

It was the first thing he felt as he struck the bottom of the hole. He'd landed on his arm and every fiber of his being screamed at him. The feeling was agonizing as if somebody had stabbed a scorching blade into his right arm. Forcing himself up he noted how the mentioned limb stood lifelessly nto his side. Like a puppet with it's string cut the limb dangled from his body. Still the voice continued trying to coax the boy to come it- no her. It was more clear now and he could distinguish it's gender and could here the sadness in her voice ,but the boy was weary of the voice.

It had promised something priceless to the boy only to fool him and hurt him. Why would he trust the voice as it had proved to be like many of the villagers that had lied to him so that they could hurt him. Still he noted that he had no choice now since he was already in the hole . Getting up ,with his one good arm, and venturing forth he noted the strange design of the walls. What did these draws mean and who drew them? As he followed the path he noticed as he went on the comfort he was feeling earlier was much stronger know and it seemed to be trying to relieve him of his pain.

Somewhere along the path he noticed a giant door in the distance and saw that this must have been his intended destination. Seeing this he rushed forward to end the journey faster. Halfway their he noticed the door glowed for a second before opening wide open ,and in the door frame he noticed...a person? They glowed to much for him to distinguish most of their features ,but he knew that they were beckoning for him to come closer. He did despite the small pit in his stomach as he ran to the feminine figure.

As he finally made it to the door the figure quickly disappeared leaving him to stare at a big open room. there were tags everywhere and multiple symbols he didn't understand ,but his eyes did drift to something in the middle of the room. stabbed deep into the a small pillar was a strangely designed sword. Most would've thought it a katana ,but it actually more like an nodachi. the blade itself was a deep rusty color. The hilt was wrapped in a white cloth while the metal was black ,and the guard took on a diamond shape with a silver looking metal.

Moving forward he noticed that there were just giant slabs of cracked stone. Like someone had taken a chisel and wailed at random spots ;although, most of the slabs had symbols belonging to different villages ,yet his attention returned to the sword. The nodachi gleamed with a beautiful ,yet slightly menacing, air to it. as he approached the blade the glowing figure from before appeared again and hovered over the blade. It stared at him before floating down the ground level behind the pillar and stone.

soon it placed both of it's hands down on the pedestal and pushed down. The pedestal started sinking into the floor leaving the hilt to the top of his head instead of the pedestal. The figure nodded towards him before seemingly settling into the sword. 'Take me.' the words appeared in his mind like they had before. He'd come this far and the end of his journey was in front of him. Something felt off about the situation , yet he paid no mind to this felling as he approached the blade. Something about what he was doing just felt right especially as he put his hands on the swords hilt.

The second he did this the world around him started losing it's color.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **The reboot his here my friends and I gotta say I like this better than the original chapter. I'm not sure Maybe I just like the explanation of the swords better. Well whatever the reason I'm just happy to have finally gotten this done.**


	2. I'm sorry I just can't

Well...this is how it feels. This is how it feels to look back at your past and say where was I going with this? Despite being the thing that put me on this site I never had an idea where to end it? Hell I had nothing planned ,but the first few chapters. Know as I look forward I have ideas for stories. Stories I actually have an ending to.

Despite how well I thought my first stories were and how much I said I hate authors who never finish their work...I can see how they stop. No for me it wasn't people flaming them constantly. I fell out of love for the fandom. I actually think I was falling out of it when I started. The stories were my attempt to stay just in there a little bit longer. My most recent attempt felt like it was more to convince myself to go back to it.

I think this because as I said above I never had an ending or an idea where to go after the group already formed or they escaped the village. Too much ambition ,yet not enough thought put into it. Hell even my Zelda story had an idea of what the ending would be... an ending I still want and am sure I can write. I can't keep saying I'll update these or I'll come back to these because I can't bring myself to. Anything I actually did write would feel just...hallow.

I wanted to be the author that never abandoned my work that always finished it. I wanted to be a cut above the rest ,and looking back I started in the wrong direction. I tried to keep it serious when in actuality I'm pretty sure I was going through that phase in life. You know the edgy phase we all go through without thinking about it.

Seriously pretty sure all I read was dark Naruto stories.

I can't even go back and enjoy them. I've changed in two years ,and unfortunately so has my muse. I just can't seemed to really get back into the fandom. A story here or their ,but never actually get into it. Maybe it was a combination of things that caused me to fall out of love with it ,but can't pin down where it all stopped.

So I'm sorry. From the bottom of my heart for wasting your time. For those who wanted these stories to grow into something a thing of beauty. I can't deliver. It's just not who I am anymore. I can't be the person to write this.

Yet somehow I feel like I'm free. Free to pursue other fandoms and try different stories.

As for these...well it would be a shame to end them so...I guess their up for adoption. Maybe they find someone who can actually complete them. Some one who can give you the ending you all deserve.

I do have to thing Kira Akuma though once again for his ; unfortunately, wasted ideas for the puppet story. Dude gave me more creative ideas for puppets than I could think of even if he only gave 2 .Thanks for that sorry I couldn't entertain you or put your ideas to use.

Just...Fuck.

Never thought I'd become what I hate. Well know I see their side of the argument.

Writings hard. Rewarding when you do it right ,but without a purpose or even a clue as to what your doing...it's torture. Yet somehow I feel inspired. As if from the ashes of my old works I come out as something different a new author hopefully a better one. So I have let me say this one last time.

To everyone who supported me at the beginning I'm sorry. If you don't want to stay it's fine if you don't want to read anything more from me. To those who stay and are willing to give me a second chance despite the fact this could happen again because I can't promise it won't...well I don't know what to say. Thank you...

Just hope I can be better in the future...and I have to add this hurts... surprisingly a lot more than I thought it would.


End file.
